Bakit Biglaan
by white snake918
Summary: Kurenai... Pinagisipan ni Asuma ang naging nakaraan nilang dalawa ni Kurenai.


**Disclaimer: **Hn… Kung akin yung Naruto, akin dapat si Kakashi.

**A/N: **Hay… sa wakas tapos na yung hiatus na yun… Sana ma-enjoy po ninyo ang kwentong ito kahit sobrang ikli siya. :)

Siya nga pala, yung kanta… "Biglaan" by 6CycleMind. :)

-----------------------------------------------0-o-0-o-0-------------------------------------------------

"Kurenai…"

Ngumiti ang pulang-matang jounin. "Na-miss mo ako ano?"

Hinimas ni Asuma ang kanyang makinis na mukha. "Sobra… hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya na makita ka muli." Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at lumapit para sa isang halik.

Malamig ang ihip ng hangin. Iminulat ni Asuma ang kanyang mga mata. Nakahiga siya sa kama. Nag-iisa lamang siya sa kanyang kwarto.

Napabuntong-hininga siya.

"Kurenai…"

_Nandito, nakaukit pa rin sa puso ko_

_Nang sabihin mong 'wag nalang_

_Nandito nakatatak pa rin sa isip ko_

_Kung paano mo tinalikuran ang lahat…_

At muling pumasok sa isip niya ang mukha ng babaeng pinakamamahal niya.

Muli niyang tanong sa sarili, "Ano ba ang nagawa kong mali?"

Kay bilis… ba't umalis? 

_Nakaka-miss… Na bigla lang_

'_Di ko man lamang nalaman_

_Na mawawala_

_Na bigla lang_

'_Di mo man lamang naisip_

_Na idahan-dahan…_

Pumikit siya ng sandali at inisip ang kanilang naging nakaraan. Kahit minsan ay hindi niya pinaiyak si Kurenai. Lagi siyang naroon tuwing kailangan niya ng tulong. Oo, nag-aaway nga sila, tulad ng lahat ng mga magka-relasyon, pero bibihira lamang ang mga pagkakataong iyon.

Napabuntong-hininga siya muli. Sa pagkakaalam niya, masaya silang dalawa sa piling ng isa't isa.

Kung ganoon, bakit?

_'Di ako sanay sa biglaan_

_Unti-unti nalang sanang…_

_Nawala…_

Tumayo siya mula sa kama at lumabas sa veranda. Umihip muli ang malamig na simoy ng hangin. Biglang bumalik ang mga ala-ala nilang dalawa.

Una silang nagkita sa labas ng opisina ni Ikatlo. Noon pa man, umibig na siya sa babeng iyon na may mahabang buhok at kumikinang na pulang mata na isa ring tinaguriang genjutsu master.

May isang gabi na nagkasalubong sila sa bubong ng Ninja Academy. Nagulat si Asuma noon, naalala niya, dahil sa pagkakaalam niya siya lang ang pumupunta rito tuwing gabi. Kung ano man ang dahilan ni Kurenai para dumalaw siya sa paborito niyang panggabing tambayan ay hindi niya sinabi, at hindi rin ito nalam ni Asuma.

Nakahiga lamang sila roon at pinapanood nila ang mga bituin. Tumingin si Asuma kay Kurenai.

"Nilalamig ka ba?"

Napatingin din siya. "Medyo…" amin niya. Ikinagulat niya noong niyakap siya ni Asuma at binulong and mga salitang, "Papainitin kita."

_Hindi ba natin kayang magkunwari_

_At sabihing sige na lang?_

_Hindi ba natin kayang dayain_

_Ang mga yakap sa t'wing lumalambing?_

Hinimas ng hangin ang kanyang mukha at nanginig siya ng konti sa lamig. Wala na si Kurenai sa kanyang buhay, at kailanman hindi na siya babalik.

_Kay bilis… ba't umalis?_

_Nakaka-miss, na bigla lang_

'_Di ko man lamang nalaman_

_Na mawawala_

_Na bigla lang_

'_Di mo man lamang naisip_

_Na idahan-dahan…_

"Asuma…"

Pinagmasdan niya ang babaeng pinakamamahal niya. Ang babae na nagging buhay niya. Walang kaemo-emosyon sa kanyang mga mata.

"…_ayoko na…"_

_'Di ako sanay sa biglaan_

_Unti-unti nalang sanang_

_Nawala…_

"Kurenai…!" Halos wala nang pumapasok sa isip niya. "Bakit…?"

Sa pagkakataong iyon unti-unting tumulo ang luha sa kanyang mga mata na dati ay walang pinakitang damdamin. Nakita rin niyang umiiyak na rin si Kurenai.

"Kurenai…!"

"Patawad, Asuma… hindi ko kaya…

"…_hindi ko na kayang mahalin ka pa…"_

_'Di ako sanay sa biglaan_

_Unti-unti nalang sanang…_

_Nawala_

'_Di ko man lamang nalaman_

_Na mawawala…_

At iniwan siya roon, sa parehong bubong ng Academy, kung saan una nilang inamin ang kanilang nararamdaman para sa isa't isa.

Kung saan nagsimula, doon rin natapos ang matamis nilang pagmamahalan.

Humina ang tuhod ni Asuma. Kumapit siya sa railing ng veranda.

_'Di mo man lamang naisip_

_Na idahan-dahan…_

At ngayon, nasa piling na siya ng iba.

May iba na palang nagnakaw ng puso niya noon pa.

Naalala niya muli. Umiiyak siya. Umiiyak si Kurenai. Umiiyak silang pareho.

"Asuma… kalimutan mo na ako…" 

Muling lumitaw ang kanyang ngumingiting anyo sa kanyang isipan.

_Na bigla lang…_

_(Kay bilis… ba't umalis?)_

"Kurenai…"

_Na bigla lang…_

Naglaho ang kanyang mukha, at napansin niya na naroon na pala siya sa itaas ng Academy. Tumingin siya sa itaas at pinagmasdan ang mga maniningning na bituin.

"…_Patawad…_

"…_Hindi ko kayang kalimutan ka…"_

_(Kay bilis… nakaka-miss…)_


End file.
